Father Unlike Son
by Raiderette Levin
Summary: When Frank betrays Fenton, Joe is determined to find out why. The deeper into the story they get, Joe and Fenton find that Frank has some deep secrets of his own. Based after the hardy boys casefiles. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own any of the Hardy Boys characters. This particular story is based after a dream I had.**

**Chapter 1**

"This one's for you, Frank Hardy!"

Joe Hardy angrily threw a dart at the white-and-green dartboard that hung on his bedroom door. Another one followed soon after. There was no use hiding his anger and no reason to, either. Frank had just betrayed their father, and as far as Joe was concerned, he had betrayed the whole Hardy clan.

"Dirty liar!" Joe screamed, throwing another dart. He stared at the dartboard for a while, then turned away, disgustedly. It felt so strange for him to even pretend to harm a man that had been there all his life. He had been Joe's closed friend, confidant, and brother. Now, just in a matter of days, he had become Joe's worst enemy, and Joe hated him for that.

Joe threw himself on his bed. He wanted to make it all go away. He wished everything could just be back to how it should be. He wanted Frank to be himself again, he wanted the confusion to end.

A knock came at his door.

"Joe?" He heard his mother call.

"Go away!" He cried. He knew she was worried about him, but he just wanted to be left alone.

Joe heard a soft 'click' and his door began to creak open.

"I said go away!"

"Honey, please. I don't want to see you fall apart like this." Mrs. Hardy gingerly sat on the edge of Joe's bed.

"Well, then what am I supposed to do?" The hot tears that had been pooling in Joe's eyes quickly dispersed themselves onto his cheeks. He wiped them away, feeling angry that his mother was right there watching during one of his weakest moments. Joe Hardy was never one to cry, but right now, he would give anything to collapse in a fit of tears. He had never imagined anything would cause him as much anguish as one dumb thing that Frank did.

Mrs. Hardy placed a comforting hand on her youngest son's shoulder. "Joe..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't know what she could say to try and comfort him.

"He betrayed us all, mom..."

"I know, honey... But," Mrs. Hardy breathed a huge sigh. "There's nothing we can do about that, now, except move on..."

"Mom," Joe's voice sounded cracked. "Frank's my brother. I can't just let him go like that."

"I know," She replied, looking down at her lap. "He's my son."

There was a moment of silence. Both Hardys were lost to their thoughts and tears. Neither one thought they would ever get over what Frank had done to them.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Joe slowly sat up and embraced his mother. Maybe they didn't need Frank, but right now, Joe knew they needed each other.

"Joseph Hardy," His mother said. Her voice was nearly a whisper, but Joe knew she was serious.

"Yes, Mom?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"And promise me you'll never do what your brother did."

Joe gripped his mother tightly and said quietly, "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Over here, Joe!"

Joe looked to the source of the call. Chet was seated at a nearby table, waving his arms so Joe could find him easier. Joe approached the table.

"Hey, Chet," He replied, taking a seat at the table. Noticing several empty chairs, he asked, "Where are the others?"

"Still waiting, I'm afraid. But I wish they'd hurry! I'm famished!"

"I'm pretty hungry myself." Joe helped himself to a menu and scanned the choices. "Who's all coming?"

"Oh, well there's you, and Callie, and Frank--"

"Didn't he tell you?" Joe cut in, sourly. "He's not coming."

"Oh," Chet replied sheepishly, returning his gaze to the menu again. "Then I guess it's just you, me, and Callie."

"Great," Joe muttered. He didn't want to see Callie almost as much as he didn't want to see Frank.

"I hope that's okay," the stout boy piped up.

"Don't worry about it."

The two boys scanned the menus in silence.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Joe knew that voice. The seat next to his was pulled out and somebody sat down.

Chet looked up from his menu. "Oh, hi Callie! We can order, now!"

"Oh, you didn't have to wait for me. You're probably both starving."

"Starving doesn't even begin to describe it! I could eat an elephant!" Chet wailed.

Joe said nothing until a waitress came to take their orders. He refused to make eye contact with Callie.

Once the waitress left, Callie turned to Joe. "Hi, Joe. How are you?"

Joe ignored her.

She tried again. "Joe?"

He didn't respond.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Joe Hardy, what is the matter with you? When a girl says hi, you should--"

Bitterly, he spat out, "Have you seen Frank, lately?"

"Frank? Why, yes. We went out last night, why?"

Joe's frown deepened.

"Why? Aren't you in touch?"

"Let's just say we're not at good terms."

"Oh... Frank didn't mention anything like that."

"Of course he didn't."

Callie crossed her arms. "Joe Hardy, would you mind explaining this to me?"

"What's there to explain?"

"I know you and Frank don't always agree, but there's no reason to take it out on me!"

"I'm not taking out anything on you!" Joe turned to her, furious and annoyed."You just don't have a clue, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Callie challenged him.

"Frank is a no-good criminal that betrayed his whole family and--"

Callie cut in with a haughty little laugh. "Are you just saying that because you're still angry about him moving out?"

Joe was extremely offended. "What? You think--?"

"You're just jealous because you don't have your own pad!"

"I am not!" Joe defended. He had had enough. He knew where Callie's loyalty was. She would rather back up Frank than fact. Furious, he stood and slapped the money for his food on the table.

Chet looked up, confused. "Hey, where you going, buddy?"

"Help yourself, Chet. You said you were hungry." Joe turned to go.

"You mean you're leaving? Why?"

"We'll be in touch, Chet. See you later." With that said, Joe walked briskly out the door and to his car. Even he didn't know where he was going. He just knew he had to get away.


End file.
